Bond, Vegeta Bond
by veggie'slilangel
Summary: What happens when DBZ goes Bond style.(Chapter 6 is up!)
1. Default Chapter

I don't own DBZ or James Bond. If I owned either of them I'd be rich, and I'm not.  
  
Bond, Vegeta Bond  
  
"Chi-chi Penny, has 00Saiyan come in yet? He was supposed to come in for a briefing an hour ago." Dende M said impatiently over Chi-chi's intercom.  
"No, he hasn't come in yet sir, but I'll be sure to tell you if he does." she replied.  
About that time a hat came flying from the door and landed on the hat rack.  
"Vegeta, you're late again. M's going to be mad."  
Vegeta smirked, but hurried into M's office anyway. Even he didn't want to face the frying pan Chi-chi Penney kept in her desk drawer.  
"You're late, 00Saiyan, again." said Dende without even bothering to look up.  
"So I always get here." stated 00S while leaning against M's padded door, his arms crossed across his chest.  
"Hmmm...yes.Well, tell me what do you know about capsules?"  
"Capsules? You mean as in Capsule Corporation capsules? Let me see. They were invented by a Dr. Briefs who turned his invention into one of the largest companies in the world. The science behind the capsules themselves is a secret, but they have the ability to hold almost anything." stated Vegeta.  
"Very good. Now tell me, what do you know about the Briefs family themselves?"  
"Not much. I know Dr. Briefs has a daughter, but that's about it." Vegeta looked at Dende."What's my mission anyway?"  
"Two nights ago there was a mysterious break in at the C.C. compound. Valuable information was stolen...including the secret behind how the capsules work. If this information gets in the wrong hands then there's no telling what could happen. Your job is to find out who stole the information and get it before someone else does."  
Vegeta took a moment to take in all of what he was just told.  
"Do you have any leads?"  
"No, but I'm sending you to the place of the crime. There's an agent that will be accompanying you."  
Vegeta scowled at that.  
"I'm the best agent you have. Besides I work alone."  
Dende frowned at that.  
"Not this time. You will need him on this mission."  
Suddenly there was a loud crash followed by an even louder clang from the outer room.  
"I'm sorry Miss Chi-chi. I didn't mean to break your flower vase. I was just looking at it."pleaded a nervous voice.  
Dende pressed the button on his intercom.  
"Um, Chi-chi Penny. Is the agent I requested here?"  
"Yes." replied an angry voice. "He's here."  
A second later a man stepped into Dende's office.  
Vegeta simply glared at him.  
"00Saiyan, I'd like you to meet Son Goku, or as he is called by his code name, Kakkorott.  
  
Hey, this is the writer formally none as angel(the one that wrote the Barbra Walters special for any of you that remeber that.) Anyway this is my first story under the new name. So what did you think? Do you think I should continue? Please review. I know the characters seem a bit weird, but I'm trying to mix the personalities of the Z people and the Bond people.   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Think you to those who reviewed. I figured I'd post the second part today because the first part was so short. See Chapter one for disclaimer.  
  
  
"I hate M." said Vegeta as he stared out the airplane window.  
"Hey Vegeta," said Goku excitedly from beside his new partner. "Wanna get some more peanuts?! I'm hungry!"  
Vegeta growled at him.  
"Kakkorott, you've done nothing, but eat since we got on the plain!"  
"So I'm still hungry.You know, you can call me Goku. I don't call you 00Saiyan."  
"I prefer Kakkorott. It reminds me of carrot. Which in turn reminds me of your IQ"  
"Oh okay................hey!"  
  
Four Hours Later  
  
"We're finally here I gotta go to the bathroom. Then I gotta go to the snack bar and get some food for the trip to Capsule Corps."said Goku, who quickly rushed off.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and went to get his luggage.  
  
(duu nu du nuu du nuu nuu)  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Goku for the umpteenth time.  
"NO!" yelled Vegeta and the ,Capsule Corps. supplied, driver simultaneously.  
Goku sat back in his seat and began to pout.  
"I just wondered." he muttered.  
"So," asked the driver. "What are you going to Capsule Corps. to do?"   
Vegeta frowned. He was already in a bad mood because of Kakkorott. He didn't need this guy pestering him too.  
"It's none of your concern."   
The man frowned, but didn't say anything else. Instead he turned the car down a road and continued to drive.  
It took Vegeta a moment, but then he realized that that the driver shouldn't have taken that turn. He'd looked at a map back at the airport while he was waiting on Kakkorott, and it had been a strait drive with no major turns.  
Leaned over to the driver, a charged ki ball in hand. (To answer your question yes they are still saiyans, at least they still have their fighting ability, but I'm not going to go into how a saiyan can be a secret agent, so we'll just say they are and leave it at that.)  
"Would you like to tell me who you're really working for and where you're taking us, or should I just kill you."  
The driver looked terrified, but didn't stop the car.  
"00Saiyan, don't blast me." said the driver.  
Vegeta looked at him in surprise.  
"How'd do you know my code name?"   
"I...I'm not don't really work for C.C. I work for Q Kai. He told me to pick you up. He said if I told you the truth you might not come."  
Vegeta powered down and the ki ball disappeared. Q Kai knew how much Vegeta hated his lectures about getting his baka gadgets back safely. Of course he never did, which was why he got the lectures.   
"Did you say Q Kai? I've heard of him. He's supposed to be a genius. Do we really get to meet him?" asked Goku excitedly.  
"Yes." said Vegeta frowning. He was defiantly not in the mood for lectures.  
  
(duu nu du nuu du nuu nuu)  
  
A few minutes later the driver pulled into a building out in the middle of nowhere.   
After parking in a secret garage, the driver led Vegeta and Goku to a room full of scientists working on gadgets.  
Goku stopped when he noticed a basket full of fruit sitting on a table.  
"FOOOODDDD!!!!" he cried happily and ran over to the table.  
Vegeta noticed just as Goku was reaching for an apple.  
"No, Kakkorott, you baka!"   
Too late. Goku had picked up the apple, and was about to take a bite when there was a small explosion.  
Had Goku been a normal man it would have killed him for sure, but when the smoke cleared Goku stood okay for the most part. His face was black, and his was smoking, but other than that he appeared uninjured.  
"What kind of fruit basket was that?" asked Goku.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned to see a very annoyed Q Kai. The little blue cat-fish like man glared at him from behind his glasses.  
"00Saiyan, what was this I heard about you trying to kill my assistant."  
"Nani?! I'd never do a thing like that." said Vegeta innocently.  
"Sure you wouldn't." replied Q Kai.  
"Kakkorott, get over here you baka!" yelled Vegeta to his partner.   
Goku rushed over, and stopped when he saw Q.  
"Q Kai, I'd like you to meet Kakkorott, my new partner." Vegeta said growling the last part.  
"Hi Q Kai, it's a real pleasure to meet you." said Goku extended his hand.  
Q shook it, and then turned back to Vegeta.  
"Come along. I have some new inventions that you're going to need."  
They followed Q to a nearby table.  
He picked up a watch, and handed it to Vegeta.(You know I couldn't leave out the watch!)  
"Another watch?" asked Vegeta raising an eyebrow.  
"A new and improved watch." Corrected Q Kai. "Since none of my others ever came back." he added under his breath.  
Vegeta still heard him though, and smirked.  
"Wow, that's a nice watch, Q Kai, but I don't see what's so special about it." said Goku.  
Q Kai snorted.  
"The watch is equipped with a laser that can cut through anything..."  
"Why can't I just use a ki blast?" asked Vegeta interrupting the scientist.  
"Because 00Saiyan, this is a Bond fic and the watch always has a laser that can cut through anything." said Q matter-of-factly.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" came screams from across the room as the laboratory's fourth wall fell down crushing several scientists.  
"Anyway before I was interrupted...I was telling you that the watch is equipped with a laser that can cut through anything, even 00Saiyan's ego. You get it? His ego, unpenetrible, he he he.." Q Kai snorted as he laughed at his own joke.  
Vegeta just raised his eyebrow again, and Goku just stared at Q dumbly.  
"Wa?" he asked.  
Q Kai frowned at Goku.  
"No one appreciates a good comedian. Anyway I've also got a new car for you, and I expect it back this time."   
Vegeta started to say something, but was stopped by the blue scientist.  
"In one piece."   
The trio walked through a door to a garage where several scientists were doing the final checks on a black convertible BMW.  
"Nice job, Q" said Vegeta, who'd already started to get into the car."Come on, Kakkorott."  
Goku quickly got into passenger seat.  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" yelled Q Kai.  
"Oh look, the keys are already in the ignition. How considerate of you." said Vegeta completely ignoring Q Kai.  
"00Saiyan." said Q getting more irritated by the second.  
Vegeta started the motor.  
"B-but I haven't even told you about the new features I added yet!"  
"Don't worry." said Vegeta, "I'll figure it out." And with that he drove out the open garage door.  
"No one respects genius anymore." muttered Q Kai as he walked off back to the laboratory.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I still don't own James Bond or DBZ.  
  
"Wow, this is Capsule Corps?!" said an excited and awed Goku.  
"Yeah, yeah, Kakorott. Let's just get this over with."  
Vegeta pulled the car up to the security gate, and was allowed in after showing the man his I.D.  
" I wonder where we're supposed to go now." said Goku.  
"Look, I already told you people to get out of my lab!" came a woman's voice from inside a nearby building.  
"I guess we fallow the yelling." said Vegeta answering his companion's question.  
The pair made there way into the building to find three people inside. Two policeman, who looked rather scared at the moment, and a blue-haired woman, who looked rather mad.  
"The police have already searched my lab, and besides I already told you the stolen items weren't stolen from here." stated the blue-haired woman in a not so nice and understanding tone.   
"Uh, sorry ma'am." said one of the policeman before heading out the door, shortly followed by his partner.  
After they were gone, Vegeta decided it was time to make his presence known.  
"Hello." he said.  
The woman, who up until now hadn't even noticed they were in the room.  
"What do you two want." she demanded coolly.  
"We're special agemmbbggmm..."said Goku, but was interrupted by Vegeta's hand over his mouth.  
"We're from the insurance company."  
The woman looked at them suspiciously, and for a second Vegeta was afraid Goku's stupidity had blown their cover.  
"Insurance guys huh? Well, whatever you are get out of my lab. I already told the police this is not where the items were taken from."  
Vegeta smirked confidently.  
"Our apologies, um..." he cut off waiting for her to fill in the gap with her name, though he already had a pretty good guess as to who she was.  
The blue-haired woman, who was in no mood for Vegeta's charm, simply continued to glare.  
Vegeta felt his own patience starting to slip away, but he never faltered.  
"Well, once again I'm sorry, Woman, but we have to be going now."  
The blue-haired woman reacted just the way he had expected her to.  
"What?! Don't you dare call me woman!"  
"Well, if I don't know your name, then what am I supposed to call you?" he asked, clearly amused, and trying to hide it.  
The woman was now fuming.  
"My name is Bulma Briefs, and that's what I expect you to call me. Now if you don't mind I asked you to leave, and you're not helping any in here." With that she turned and went back to the experiment she'd been working on before the cops had interrupted.  
"Sure," said Vegeta turning, and motioning for Goku(had remained silent the entire time for fear of Bulma Briefs' wrath) to follow,"....woman."  
The last thing Vegeta heard as he walked out the door was a stream of curses, and a loud "ERRRRRGGGGHHHH!"  
  
(duu nu duu nuu du nuu nuu)  
  
"I don't think she liked you." said Goku as they walked towards the main labortory building.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
"Kakorott, your intelect never ceases to amaze me."  
Goku smiled proudly......then realised after a minute that his partner had said it with sarcasim.  
"Hey!"  
Vegeta just rolled his eyes again.  
"Come on, Kakorott, we need to get this investigation under way. We've waisted enough time already."  
They entered the lab to find the two police from before, and a short man, with purple hair, wearing a lab coat.  
"Excuse me," (That's right Vegeta just said excuse me.) He said walking over to the man and extended his hand. "Dr. Briefs I presume."  
The man knodded and shook Vegeta's hand.  
"May I ask who you are?" asked Dr. Briefs.  
Vegeta shot a glance at Goku before answering.  
"I'm Agent Bond, and this is Agent Kakorott. We're from the insurance company. We need to know exactly what was stolen so we can estimate how much it's going to cost."  
Dr. Briefs knodded and preceded to tell the two agents exactly what had been stolen.  
  
(duu nu duu nuu du nuu nuu)  
  
Meanwhile far far away, but not really that far....  
  
"Have you finished yet?" asked a very impatient, very short, white and purple man.  
"Uuuh, not yet, Lord FreizaFinger." said a short alien guy nervously.  
"Dr. Kiwi, I am very disappointed. You said you'd have it done sooner."  
"I-I know, b-but we r-ran into s-some complications."  
"Complications?"  
The small alien nodded.  
"Very well, you may go back to the lab now." said FreizaFinger waving Dr. Kiwi away.  
Dr. Kiwi sighed with relief, and turned to go................then fell to the floor a second later a pile of dust.  
"Hehehehe, NOT!" said FreizaFinger, his finger still extended from blasting Dr. Kiwi.  
"Uh, Lord FreizaFinger, you just blasted your top scientist to oblivion. Who's going to carry out the research now?" asked MetalMouthZarbon.  
FreizaFinger didn't answer for a moment, realizing the truth in his top henchman's words.  
"Uh, well, uh, Dr. Gero, get in here!" he yelled.  
A man with long white hair, and a lab coat, quickly entered.  
"Yes, LordFreizaFinger."  
"Dr. Gero, you're now my top scientist. Go work on the Capsule Project." he said with a wave of his hand.  
Dr. Gero didn't move.  
"Uh, sire, I only know how to make androids."  
FreizaFinger paused again, then glared at him like an idiot.  
"Well, go figure it out. Now away with you." he said waving his hand again.  
After he was gone, FreizaFinger turned to MetalMouthZarbon.  
"You know it really isn't fare." he said tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "No one respects me."  
MetalMouthZarbon (that's fun to say out loud. You should try   
it.) though inwardly he was rolling his eyes.  
"Not this speech again." he thought.  
"I mean you think they'd show some respect you know. I try and I try, but no one seems to care. So what if I haven't taken over the world yet. It's not from a lack of trying. It's always that stupid agent, what's his name?"  
"Vegeta Bond." said MetalMouthZarbon.  
"Yeah him. Well, that's not going to happen again. This time I will succeed." as he spoke his voice got louder, and he began to stand up. "I will take over the world, and when I do," he brought his pinky up to his mouth. "I'll demand.....a million dollars!"  
MetalMouthZarbon stared at him blankly.  
"Lord FreizaFinger, have you been watching Austin Powers again?"  
"Uh, maybe, but it's none of your concern, because I am FreizaFinger, and I will... take over... the world!"  
  
Well, it took me long enough. Hope you enjoyed it. Please, please, please reviwe. I live for reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Goku pretended to listen intently to what Dr. Briefs was saying. Unfortunately, he'd gotten lost after about two sentences. Now he just pretended to understand, nodding every time he saw his partner do it.

He didn't know how Vegeta was able to follow all that stuff about "capsules" and "prototypes". It was all so confusing to him. He was a fighter, and didn't know much about computers and technology. It had never been his thing.

"Maybe I can do something else more useful, while Vegeta listens to Dr. Briefs." thought Goku as he once again nodded in sink with his partner.

Goku turned from the two, and began to look around the room.

It was a very large lab, filled with all kinds of equipment that the Saiyan/secret agent didn't recognize. Most of the equipment bore the familiar CC logo. 

After about five minutes of searching, Goku was about ready to give up. Then he spotted something. It was small, flat, and square. He assumed that it was some type of card. The card lay on the ground, and near the back of a piece of equipment, which was why he hadn't noticed it right away.

(C-3PO: The chances of him spotting it, and the police not is exactly 5,368,248 to 1.

Angel:(Bops the android on the head) Shut up, 3PO, and get out of this fic! (Suddenly realizes she's actually on the screen.).....uh...sorry....technical difficulties.... )

He reached over and picked the card up, examining it closely.

Goku's eyes widened as he read the card, and an excited grin spread across his face.

"Hey, Vegeta, look at this!" he yelled without thinking.

Both Dr. Briefs and Vegeta turned to where the happy Saiyan agent stood, holding the card.

"Ur..._Agent Kakorott_...what is it?" asked Vegeta, stressing Goku's under cover name.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" then it hit him. "Uh...._Agent Bond_..I think you should take a look at this. It's very important to..uh... insurance stuff." said Goku trying not to completely blow there cover.

Luckily, if Dr. Briefs had any suspicions, he didn't make them known.

Vegeta walked over to his partner, and took the card. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Kakorott, amazingly you've done something very useful!" Vegeta didn't even notice that he too had forgot to add the "agent" part.

"Dr. Briefs, we must be going now, thank you for your time."and with that Vegeta headed for the door with Goku in tow.

(du nu du nuu duu nuu nuu)

Meanwhile far far away once again....

"Zarbon." 

MetalMouthZarbon turned to his employer, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, Lord FreizaFinger, what is it now?"

"Does this form make me look fat?"

MetalMouthZarbon sweat dropped. Then replied without looking. 

"No."

FreizaFinger looked own at his stage four form.

"Are you sure?"

"Nothing is worth this." thought MetalMouthZarbon then turned once again to his employer.

"Sorry, Lord FreizaFinger, but shouldn't you be more worried about other things? Like Agent Bond?"

FreizaFinger thought for a moment. Then he thought some more having come up with nothing the first time. After failing again he tried once more. Still nothing.

"Um, what do you think I should do?" he asked MetalMouthZarbon.

MetalMouthZarbon sighed, but spoke up anyway.

"You could send a top assassin after him. That's what they always do in the movies."

(Insert a very witty and humorous fourth wall joke here. Thank you.)

FreizaFinger thought for a moment, then decided to stop since that was obviously a bad idea.

"Hmmmm, how about a top KGB assassin. One of them should be able to take care of him. MetalMouthZarbon, get me in touch with the KGB. I have an agent to get rid of."

(du nu du nuu duu nuu nuu)

Meanwhile....

"Come on, Kakorott, I know exactly where we need to go now." said Vegeta as he got into the BMW.

"Where are we going, Vegeta?" asked Goku as he got into the passenger side of the little sports car. "Why don't I ever get to drive anyway?"

Vegeta didn't answer, just gave him a look.

"Well, Kakorott, we're going to see an old imforment of mine. Thanks to.." he stopped having trouble admitting this "..your little discovery, I now know who organized the robbery. However, it also means we're going to have to hurry."

Goku looked at the card.

It read:

Mr. Dodoria

Henchmen of FreizaFinger

:)

"I knew this would be helpful. Say Vegeta, what do you think the chances of him accidentally dropping this card during the theft?"

Vegeta scowled.

"Very slim, Kakorott, but since when is any of this suppose to be rational?"

Hi, sorry this took so long to get out. Yeah, I know it's kind of short, but the next part is going to be much longer, I promise, and it will be out soon. How soon depends on you guys, so leave a nice review!


	5. 

Somewhere in Asia....

"So who is this guy we're going to see?" asked Goku as he followed his partner into the club. 

Goku glanced around, taking in all that he saw. The place was rather alien to him. He couldn't remember ever being in a place, quite like this one. Men sat at tables smoking pipes, while others talked business. There were a few women, but not many.

Goku also noticed the stage that started in the center of the main room, and ran to the wall, and continued on behind curtains. On the stage a blond woman, dressed in Arabic silks and jewels danced to the song of a flute and drums.

Glancing to a table nearby, Goku noticed, in his opinion, the best part of all...

"FOOD!" cried Goku, who immediately rushed off to the table.

Vegeta, who'd been watching the dancer(what can you expect, he's Bond?) realized his partner had asked him a question.

"His names Piccal.....Kakorott? Kakorott!?" he yelled when he realized that the other Saiyan had gone missing.

"Kakorott?" he said again before spotting him.

Vegeta scowled and headed for the table where his partner was busy stuffing his face.

"Kakorott! You bakayarro! We have more important things to do besides eating. We have an informant to find."

Goku put his hand behind his head in the classic Son style, and began to chuckle nervously.

"Orry, Fegepa." he said or at least tried to say, while spewing crumbs everywhere.

"Nani?"

Goku finished chewing and swallowed.

"Sorry, Vegeta."

Vegeta just continued to scowl.

"Come on!" he said dragging his partner along.

After searching for several minutes, Vegeta was finally able to find his informant.

The large Namak sat at a table in the corner, or to be more accurate, levitated at the table in the corner. His eyes were closed, and it was obvious that he was meditating.

"Hello, Piccolo, long time no see." said Vegeta, using a calm, cool voice.

Piccolo's eyes flew open at the sound of the voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't Vegeta Bond. What do you want this time?"

"Just information involving a recent theft."

Piccolo looked at the agent with indifference.

"Since when to secret agents investigate thefts?"

Vegeta began to form a small ki ball in his hand.

"Don't play games with me, Greenbean, you know exactly what theft I'm talking about. Just in case your memory's a little fuzzy, this should help." Vegeta fired the ki blast at the wall right next to Piccolo's head. It left a nice sized whole.

Goku, who all the while had remained silent, gasped at his partners actions. He wasn't an expert at this sort of thing, but he didn't think you were suppose to try and kill the informant.

Piccolo, however, remained unstunned.

"Still haven't taken those anger-management courses yet, have you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta growled.

"Tell me what you know about FreizaFinger's operation, or next time I won't miss."

Piccolo just smirked and motioned for the two agents to sit down. They did so.

Vegeta turned his full attention on Piccolo, while Goku was pleased to find a menu.

"So you already know who's behind the Capsule Corp. robbery, but you don't know why or where to find him so you came to me." It was a statement, not a question.

"I have a pretty good idea of what he might want to do with the capsule technology, but I have no idea where to start looking for him." said Vegeta.

Goku meanwhile had ordered food from the menu (well actually he'd ordered the _whole_ menu) and was happily munching away.

Vegeta looked at him slightly disgusted, but then turned back to Piccolo.

"Well, Vegeta, I'm not entirely sure myself where he is, but I do know someone who will. I think you should pay Krillian a visit."

"Krillian?"

"Yeah, he's an informant of Tenshinhan's."

Vegeta thought for a second.

"You mean "The Man With the Golden Solar Flare"(say it ten times fast)?"

"Yeah, that's him. He charges 1 million dollars a kill. No ones ever actually seen him though....or at least no one who's still alive. That should allow you to get the information from Krillian."

After Vegeta had gotten the whereabouts of Tenshinhan's informant he was about ready to leave. 

"Come on, Kakorott, we've got all we needed from here."

Goku looked up from where he was once again stuffing his face.

"But, Vegeta!" he whined. "I'm not done yet! There still so much wonderful," he began to get a dreamy look in his eyes, "food to eat." and with that he began cramming food into his mouth at an enormous rate. 

Vegeta was about to forcefully pull his partner away, when he spotted a young man staring at him.

The young man sat two tables away and quickly looked away when he noticed that he'd been caught.

"You!" said Vegata, "What are you looking at?"

The purple-haired boy looked around nervously.

"Uh, would you believe I really like your shirt?" he asked nervously.

Vegeta was not amused.

"Who are you, and what were you staring at, boy?"

"Fa...er...Agent Bond, I...need to talk to Agent Son."

Vegeta looked at him skeptically.

"It's urgent." said the boy, preying that Vegeta would believe him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The boy didn't answer for a moment, and when he did, he hesitated.

"...His cousin."

Vegeta looked the purple-haired boy up and down.

"You don't look anything like Kakorott." 

"Twice removed?"

"You can't be his cousin. That what make you part Saiyan, and Kakorott and I are the last Saiyans."

The boy blushed slightly.

Vegeta having finally decided this wasn't worth his time turned away from the boy.

"I don't know who you are, but you don't look like one of FreizaFinger's lackeys." Then motioned with his thumb. "The baka's over there."

Vegeta then walked away, and into the direction of the stage where the woman still danced.

The boy sighed with relief.

"That was close." he said before heading over to Goku.

"Excuse me, Goku?" he said taping the agent on the shoulder.

Goku looked up.

"Who are you?"

"Listen, Goku, what I'm about to tell you is very important and I need you to listen very carefully."

"What's this about?" he asked, hesitating to put down the food.

"Goku, my name is Trunks Briefs, and I'm from an alternate future timeline. I've come back to the past in a time machine built by my mother."

Goku stared at the young man for a long time, then burst out laughing.

"Haha, you had me going there for a minute! I'm on Candid Camera aren't I? Boy, you guys are creative!"

Trunks sweatdropped.

"Goku, I'm serious!"

"hehe _Sure _you are."

"Goku, I'm also half Saiyan!"

Goku stopped laughing.

"Your what?"

"Half Saiyan." said Trunks. "Vegeta is my father."

"NANI?! You're not kidding are you? You're really Vegeta's son! You know you kind of look a like."

Trunks sighed.

"Goku, now that you know who I am, it's important that you listen to what I have to say. I'm from a timeline where everything goes horribly wrong. I came from the past to warn you."

Goku's face suddenly became serious.

"Warn me about what?"

"Exactly, thirty minutes from now, you will start to feel the symptoms of a terrible desease."

Goku's eyes widened.

"Oh, do I get a radical heart virus that is incurrable in this time, but has an antidote in the future, and unless I get it, I'll die a horrible painful death?"

"Well, not exactly..." started Trunks. "Actually, you get a really bad case of heartburn form all this greasy food."

"Oh." said Goku a little bit more dissapointed than he should have been. "Well, what happens?"

"In my timeline there was nothing to help you immediately so you just got worse and had to go to the hospital. Without your help, something went horribly wrong with the mission and my father wasn't successful in getting all of the capsule technology back. Goku, I come from a world where FreizaFinger was able to achieve his ultimate plan. It's a dark future Goku, and I don't want to see it happen to another world."

"............uh, so what's the cure?"

Trunks reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a small package.

"Here you go, Goku. When you start to feel the heartburn coming on, eat two of these."

He handed Goku the package.

"Tums?"

Trunks shrugged.

"It's the best we could do."

"Oh. So you're Vegeta's son, do I know your mother?" asked Goku.

"Well, you met her once. It was at the Capsule Corporation."

Goku thought for a moment.

"Hey, didn't you say your last name was Briefs?"

Trunks nodded.

"Then that would mean that...." A surprised look crossed the agent's face.

"He....and..and...her?! Wow."

Trunks blushed again.

"Yeah. Look, Goku, I got to go now. Remember what I told you." and with that Trunks was gone.

Auther's Note: 

So how are you liking it so far. See I said I'd make up for not writing for a month. The next part should be out soon too. My heads just full of ideas.

Well, anyway, leave a nice review okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Goku sat there in disbelief. He'd just talked to a boy from the future. Not just any boy, but his partner's son.

"Wow, Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. That's just plain.....weird."

After a moment, he decided it was time to go look for his partner.

What he found was Vegeta talking to the blonde girl, who'd earlier been dancing. 

"Oye, Vegeta! What are you doing?" asked Goku.(Didn't I just write that he was flirting?)

"Kakorott...I'm...uh..getting information. This is Eighteen, and she might know some stuff that could help us. Isn't that right Eighteen?" he asked giving her a smirk.

Eighteen smiled.

"That's right."she looked over at Goku.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to Bond...privately."

Goku looked a bit confused, but didn't argue.

"Okay, I'll just wait out here, and..." he spotted the table he'd seen when they had first come in. "FOOD!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked back at Eighteen.

"Now, what exactly do you have to _tell _me?" 

Eighteen smirked and took a hold of his arm.

"This way." she said, and led him through a door that led to her dressing room.

Vegeta smirked as he looked at their surroundings.

"Nice little room you have back here." he said motioning to a large mirror and a fancy silk couch.

"Yes," she said smiling,"We'll have lots of privacy here..."

She ran a hand down Vegeta's back.

"Now as I was saying..."

She leaned towards Vegeta, her head going towards his neck, which she started to kiss,

Vegeta just smirked and ran a hand though her hair.

"Well, you're very friendly, aren't you...OWWW!!" he yelled as Eighteen kneed him in the stomach.

"Yes, Agent Bond, very friendly!"

Vegeta, having recovered quickly, looked at her in disbelief.

"You..."

Eighteen smirked.

"That's right, I'm KGB."

Vegeta would have kicked himself if the assassin hadn't already beat him to it. He'd been tricked.

"Fine, baka," he said sneering. "but you don't know what you're dealing with."

Eighteen rolled her eyes, and got into a fighting stance.

"And you do, Agent Bond?"

With that she made her move, driving a fist at his head.

Vegeta easily caught her fist in mid air.

"That all you got?"

Eighteen sighed, as if she were bored. Then, while Vegeta still held her fist, she brought her leg up in a spinning kick. One that slammed into Vegeta's arm.

"Owwwwwrrgggghhhh!" he yelled, needless to say having to let go of the assassin's fist.

His arm hung limply at his side, and he couldn't help but have a strange feeling of Deja vu.

Eighteen just smirked.

"Oops, did I break it?"

(duu nu du nuu duu nuu nuu)

Goku stood contently at the table, stuffing his mouth. 

"The phuud peer isth great!" he said through a full mouth.

"Owwwwwwgggghhhh!"

Goku dropped the chicken leg he'd been holding.

"Nani? What was that?"

He felt out for his partner's ki. (Something I just decided they could do in this story.) It was a lot weaker than it should have been.

"Oh no." he said and headed for the source of the ki. 

He found a door and immediately tried the handle. Nothing, it was locked. 

"Something must have gone wrong with Vegeta's talk." he said cluelessly.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash come from inside the room.

Having no more time to waste, Goku decided the best way to get the door open was to use his head.

A second later, the door floor open having been rammed open by Goku's skull.

He quickly stood up straight, and gasped at the scene before him.

There was his partner, his arm hung limply at his side, probably broken, and in the corner Eighteen.

She lay on top of the remains of a dressing table, that Goku guessed she'd been thrown onto, or more likely kicked into, given the condition of Vegeta's arm.

"Vegeta! What happened?!"

A scowl spread across Vegeta's face as he looked over at the blonde woman.

"She's a KGB assassin."

Goku looked at Eighteen, who just now starting to get up, in shock.

"Then why did you agree to give information to Vegeta?" he asked.

Both Vegeta and Eighteen sweat dropped.

"That's it," she declared, now on her feet, "I'm gonna kill you both now, and because you wrecked my dressing room, I'm gonna kill you slowly."

She began to charge a kill ball in her hand, and Goku went into action. 

He cupped his hands at his sides and started to form a blue ki ball.

"KaMeHaMeHa!" he yelled at sent the blast at the assassin.

Eighteen dodged out of the way, but the wall behind her wasn't so lucky.

"My dressing room!" she wailed as she gaped at the large whole in what used to be a wall.

She was so busy staring in shock at the damage that she didn't notice Vegeta charging his own attack.

"Big Bang Attack!"

"Oh crap.." was all she managed to think as she was blasted to oblivion.

Goku immediately rushed over to his partner.

"Vegeta are you okay?!"

Vegeta just glared at him.

"Do I look okay to you, Kakorott? She broke my arm!"

Goku studied the arm.

"But does it hurt?"

Vegeta didn't answer. Instead he just head out of the door.

Once out side the dressing room they were greeted by a tall bearded man, who wore a not too pleasant expression.

"What did you do?!" demanded the man in a deep Indian accent.

Vegeta retrieved a coin from his pocket with his good hand and simply flipped it to the man.

"Sorry 'bout the mess." (hehe Tell me if you know where that's from.)

Once outside in the BMW, Vegeta turned to his partner.

"Check and see if Q Kai put any Sensu in this thing." he told his partner.

As Goku did so, he continued to speak.

"We have to hurry. We have less time than I thought. If that was an KGB assassin then there's only one person who could have sent her. It means that FriezaFinger knows we're on to him. Found any yet?"

Goku pushed a button labeled "Sensu Here" and a small green bean popped out.

"Here you go." he said handing it to Vegeta.

Vegeta ate the bean, slightly flinching at it's taste.

After a moment he flexed his newly healed arm, and smirked satisfied.

"Come on, it's time we paid Kurruin a visit. First, we there are some things we're going to need though."

Goku gave his partner a quizzical look.

"What, do you have a plan?"

Vegeta continued to smirk.

"Of course, I'm me."

Goku sighed.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

Hoped you liked. Please, please review! If you do I'll get the next chapter out soon. 


End file.
